


一段ak原著向脑洞

by kate0115



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115
Summary: 时间不知道流逝了多久，但他们确定，人们不会来寻找他们了。即使知道阿斯兰和基拉在穿梭机中，又怎么能够猜测到这两个人能够在爆炸中幸存呢?两个人都准备放弃希望了，他们再度搂紧对方，准备面对死亡。然而——“你们两个笨蛋！！不是阿斯兰…还有那个…Freedom…基拉…吗?怎么会在这里?！”耳机里面真·飞鸟的声音听得亲切。
Relationships: Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato
Kudos: 1





	一段ak原著向脑洞

“——吉尔巴特关于之前释放阿斯兰-萨拉的提案，已经成为了他最大的把柄！”

耳畔充斥着银发少年的声音，阿斯兰手一颤，扣下了扳机。

除了枪声，世界安静得可怕。

那枚子弹不偏不正地钻入狄兰达尔议长的左胸腔。议长的脸上的表情凝固了惊讶与难以置信，来不及吐出一个字，就重重地摔倒在了冰冷的地板上。

前后的时间不到一秒。

刚刚下车的米亚因为过度惊恐而忘记了发出声音，只是嘴巴张开，天空色的双眸死死地盯着黑发男子倒下的身躯，然后又抬起眼睑，本能地寻找罪魁祸首。

那是…阿…斯…兰……?

在场的人都因为这突发的枪击事件而震惊，一时间忘记了言语。甚至连开枪的少年本身，都忘记了下一步该做什么。然而——

“快！你们两个人快点保护拉克丝小姐和议长大人离开这个地方！”

一名警卫在第一时间反应了过来，然后抽出别在腰间的配枪。

军人的本能告诉他此地不宜久留。但是在对方开了第一枪的时候，他还没来得及躲开。毕竟议长大人的警卫不是吃白饭的，第一枪就非常之准，蓝发少年只觉得枪口火光一闪，就感觉胸口一阵剧痛------子弹打进肺部了！

本来已经好准备逃跑的少年又吃痛地单脚跪在地上。然后，阿斯兰一抬头，就看见了警卫的枪口对准了自己的头颅。

看来自己是难逃一死啊…

阿斯兰想。

他知道自己无论如何也难以逃开这发子弹了，于是索性不再做无谓的挣扎。

只是，

就这样死去…么…?

对方丝毫不留情面，压在扳机上的手指开始弯曲。

基拉那个傻瓜还在奥布等着自己回去呢……

“砰——”

翠色的眸子在一瞬间瞠大，然后下意识地伸出了手，接住和子弹一起扑来的粉发少女。

子弹在米亚的后背上开了花。

“阿斯兰…”少女的声音因为背部的疼痛而带了抖，”别…”

下一个字还未吐出，少女便永久地合了眼。

“米亚！！！！”

伴随着阿斯兰撕心裂肺的呼喊的还有扫向那三名警卫的子弹。

下令开枪的，是匆匆赶来的迪亚哥。

“阿斯兰…”

基拉张开眼，然后因为又因为无影灯的过分明亮而再度微微眯起了眼。他感觉到嘴里有一点小小的咸腥，于是抿抿嘴。

他曾经想要尝试着动一下，可是身体的沉重感不明所以地向他袭来。使他透不过气来，只能隐约地听到门外的一句”我先取用他的口腔上皮细胞进行DNA分析”

身旁的计算机发出分析数据时特有的响声。屏幕上的让人看不懂的生物体征数据飞逝而过。

然后他看到数据顶端ID上写着的”基拉·响”

迪亚哥原本想亲自从”歌姬”身下拽出阿斯兰的，但是那家伙竟然自己颤抖着爬了出来。但是少年还没支撑好重心，就开始咯血。

阿斯兰不清楚自己呛出的泪花是因为肺部火辣辣地疼痛还是因为眼前的少女。

前者是生理调节上的需要，后者是情理上的难以自持。

“米亚…米亚！！米亚！！！！！”

然后他捧住了少女的头，不顾胸口的血滴在少女已经没有血色的面颊上，发了疯一样地喊着那个为了他而死去的少女的名字。

迪亚哥知道现在若不再将阿斯兰强行拽走，呆会说不定会有更大麻烦。姑且不论阿斯兰的身体情况支撑不了太久，他迪亚哥可不想就这么被抓住。

迪亚哥本来想自己的血统加上军校的训练，所以力气在COODINATOR中算是不错的，更何况对方是比自己矮半头的阿斯兰，把他从米亚身边拽开根本不是问题。但谁知道那小子也不简单，迪亚哥使出吃奶的力气都没有拽动蓝发少年。

“迪亚哥，让我一个人呆会…”

那个人的声音有些寂寞。

迪亚哥心想，不是我不让你呆在这里，而是再呆下去咱俩都得玩完！

阿斯兰，抱歉了，这次实在是迫不得已。

迪亚哥趁阿斯兰不备，一个拳头赏了过去。不用说，受了伤的夜色发少年自然经不起这么一下，一下子就昏了过去。然后迪亚哥吩咐部下撤退，同时把蓝发少年抬走。

“人造子宫的好处就在于调整好的基因在人工控制下，可以按照人类的意志，控制蛋白质合成，控制生物形状，从而排除母体对于胎儿生长发育的影响。”

“作为COODINATOR，虽然下一代的基因在受精时被改写成父母所期待的样子，但仍然不能排除母亲在妊娠期生理变化对胎儿产生的影响，但是通过人造子宫的培育，可以将这一影响减小到最低，从而真正达到每一个修改后的基因都最高效地表达。”

“但是脱离母体毕竟是违背自然的，所以成功率很低。”

“响博士隐瞒的人造子宫的数据以及这个少年的体征数据都被提取到之后，就可以进行最强新人类的定向培养。他们将是超越普通协调人的新人种。”

在基拉隔壁的房间里，有人正在写着上述报告。而紫眸少年却在自己的床前，毫不知情。

“什么！阿斯兰居然受伤得这么严重！！！而且你还给了他额外的一拳！！？？”

伊扎克觉得自己的肺都快气炸了，当初他叫迪亚哥去做后方支援的时候就是怕阿斯兰干出什么出格的事情来，谁知迪亚哥被派去非但没帮声忙，反而害得情况更加危急。

银发人刚要起身攻击迪亚哥的衣领，旁边的通讯器发出”哔哔——”的响声。

顺手按下接听键，然后他听见了又一个噩耗传来。

在被重重包围的PLANT首都阿贝留斯市的一处废久房屋内发现了狄兰达尔派私下支持的最强新人类研究计划组的遗留下的残余数据，从监视器的监控数据看，这群人刚刚撤退不久。

传来监视器上的视频影响质量很差，可是他看见了一个熟悉的身影。伊扎克揉了揉眼睛正欲看看清楚，只听见身后少年的一句

“基拉?”

“你，你们干什么！！”

真吼出这一句的时候，身边穿着同样军服带着同样肩章的人正手举机枪将他和雷团团围住。  
“下令逮捕狄兰达尔前仪长的所有亲信。跟我们走一趟吧。”

“什么?前…议长?”

“是，前议长已于今天下午，也就是10月29日下午遭遇枪击身亡。”

然后真听见身旁的雷靠着自己瘫软下去的声音。

接着真发现自己不受控制地颤抖起来，然后撞开了身边的人，枪了一个红服的枪，将枪口抵上那红服的太阳穴。

“你们都别过来！！”他一边吼一边后退。当黑发少年退到走廊尽头的时候，一个侧身，消失在拐角后，逃走了。

雷应该没事的吧，毕竟他是乖乖就范的。真想，然后加快了步子。

伊扎克缓慢地转过头，看到自己身后刚刚醒来的宝石蓝的少年凝视着通讯屏幕的墨绿色瞳孔中映射着他最不愿看到的恐惧与担心。

短暂的沉默，然后伊扎克站了起来，说“我去救他。”

话音未落，他看到阿斯兰皱了眉。阿斯兰飞快地爬起来。阿斯兰穿上鞋。阿斯兰冲了出去。

阿斯兰走过迪亚哥觉得自己仿佛听到阿斯兰低骂了一句”那个笨蛋！老是让人担心。”但他不确定那是不是阿斯兰说的，因为下一秒，阿斯兰就消失在军部最高指挥中枢的办公室大门之后了。

迪亚哥想说，阿斯兰不是受重伤了么?怎么跑得比我还快?

话还没说出口，就听见伊扎克冲向门口，嘴里吼着“妈的，追呀！！！”

但是迪亚哥一把拦住了银发的青年。可惜青年并不领情，在他怀里拳打脚踢地使劲挣扎。迪亚哥的脸结结实实地挨了一拳以后也顾不得嘴里充斥的血腥味，用力控制住暴走的伊扎克，吼道：“你不能离开，这里需要你。”

然后怀中的人停止了动作。

你不能离开，这里需要你。

他不清楚自己说出这句话到底有着怎样复杂的含义。

“所以，你就交给阿斯兰吧。”

阿斯兰突然发现自己很愚蠢地忘记问伊扎克基拉去了什么地方，但他想了想，估计那位银发友人也不比自己多了解多少情况。于是他随即钻进了楼下的一辆车中。

发动汽车，然后一脚油门，飞奔了出去。

直觉告诉他应该去PLANT的宇宙港。因为现在全PLANT都是诛尔派的控制范围，想要在这里久留恐怕不是上策，狄兰达尔派的残存势力应该需要尽快离开PLANT。

忘记了身上的疼痛，阿斯兰在穿梭机门要关上的时候冲了进去。

只因为赫色发少年在进入机舱的队伍里，双手被紧紧绑住，无法反抗。

机舱内混入一个陌生人，自然引起了逃跑的一行人不小的震惊。但是穿梭机要按照预定时间发射，否则他们就有可能死在PLANT这片土地上。

飞机飞行得并不平稳，因为机舱内发生了规模不小的揪斗事件。

原因自然在于阿斯兰和基拉。阿斯兰最先用随身携带的小刀割开的栓在基拉手中的绳子，然后递给了棕发少年一支枪防身。但是在这一小段时间内，敌人已经将他们围住。

但这自然难不倒军人出身的阿斯兰，他手中的枪平稳地指向穿梭机的驾驶舱。

众人一惊，知道一旦驾驶舱毁了就没有人能够留下活口了。

趁众人发愣的当，阿斯兰再度敏捷地放倒了几个围住他们的军人。

真成功地放倒了几个值班的军人。

正当他冲进格纳库的时候，一位已经换好气密服军士拍了拍他。

“动作快点，换好衣服，马上有重要任务执行。”真咽了口唾沫，点了点头。

看来对方没有发现自己的身份。

于是他换上了气密服，和其他人一样，等待出击。

当伊扎克得知自己要下令攻击的逃跑的穿梭机中还有两个对于他来说最重要的人的时候，他用手抱住了头。

一切顺利，只有这一步，如果出现差错，则全盘皆输。

那群人手里掌握着足以致命的资料——那些资料不仅可以颠覆PLANT和地球的未来，而且更可以引发一轮新的冲击。想当年得知人类可以通过调整基因成功产生出更加优秀的物种的时候，就已经出现了如此之多的矛盾，纠纷乃至战争，如果现在这群狄兰达尔派的大叔把关于最强新人类的生物学机理带到地球上的话，后果可想而知。

当然，他得知这些事情，也是从狄兰达尔派的研究所中残存资料中了解到的。

最后的一步，却因为那两个傻瓜，迟迟不能实行。

正在他发愣的时候，有MS朝穿梭机开枪了，身旁的迪亚哥倒吸了一口冷气。他猛地一抬头，发现飞机的侧面发生了小规模地爆炸，不禁松了一口气。

爆炸的是救生舱，还好…

转念一想，不对！”KUSO！！救生舱毁了他们俩怎么逃啊！！”

真-飞鸟接受到待击命令的时候还听见熟悉的，吼叫式的声音。

“谁都不许攻击那架穿梭机！！”

众位Pilot自然是不知道原因。但是谁也不敢反抗军令。

但是军令这种东西，对于真来说，是一个应该”无视”的存在。而且，在狄兰达尔政权垮台的现在，他更是怒不可遏。

凭什么你新政权的话，我就要听啊?！你以为你是谁?发动政变杀害议长的叛国贼！！

“真·飞鸟，扎古，出击！！”

“阿斯兰，等等…”

成功搞定所有人以后，阿斯兰正在思考进入驾驶舱的方法。  
“恩?”

“你流血了。”赫发少年从衣服的下摆处扯下一块布，想要掴在阿斯兰再度裂开的胸部伤口上。  
“抬起胳膊来。”

“喔…”

“啊，貌似长度不够…”最后基拉拿着临时纱布比划了一下，有些郁闷地说。  
然后栗发的少年感觉到阿斯兰抬起的双臂紧紧地环住了自己。于是基拉索性闭上了双眼。

两个人在失重的机舱里漂浮了起来，却没有分开的自觉。  
毫无察觉地，两个人相拥的身体撞上了墙上一处不起眼的开关——

“刷”的一声，驾驶舱的门开了。

驾驶舱里的景象令两个人吃了一惊，驾驶员竟然已经饮弹自尽。身前的操作界面上只剩下自爆的倒记时，随着时间不停地变化着。旁边的秘密资料数据正在向地球传输着。

阿斯兰本来不想管那个资料的，但是基拉却开始破坏那些从他自己身上提取的各种数据的传输。

“稍等，阿斯兰”

5:30。阿斯兰一把拽起基拉拉着他往外跑，他在跑的过程中被基拉反拽住。接着他看见基拉指着地上两件气密服。

“换上这个，然后跳出去”阿斯兰点点头，反正难逃一死，不如尝试一下这个方法。

2:02。换好气密服，阿斯兰开始想办法打开机舱的门。可惜在这个节骨眼上，机舱门被上了锁。

0:12。最后阿斯兰用尽一切办法打碎了一扇窗户，在那之后却因为身上伤口崩裂而无法动弹。

0:10。基拉抱紧了被机内压强推出去的阿斯兰，两个人瞬间被推到了穿梭机以外100米远的地方。

0:00。爆炸在宇宙间无声无息地进行着，火光震痛了所有人的眼。

飘浮在宇域中的两个人凝视着那一瞬间的耀眼熄灭之后，开始凝望着彼此。然后流下了泪水。眼泪因为失重的缘故，凝结着了完美的圆形，在脸颊边上飘浮。

只是不知，这眼泪是因为久别后重逢后的感动，还是因为暂时死里逃生的激动，或者是即将面临死亡的悲伤。尽管穿着这样一身臃肿的服装，两个人心里都明白，供氧装置只能维持1个小时左右。

这也许就是生命中的最后一个小时了吧。

漫长而又短暂的等待死亡的过程，是如此之可怕。

阿斯兰和基拉同时想到。然后两个人又朝对方的身上靠了靠。揽在对方腰部的手又紧了紧。

但能够做到的，也不过仅此而矣。

“呃，阿斯兰有想过死亡么?”

听到基拉的声音透过耳机传来，蓝发少年一愣，随即说：”想过啊，但那个时候是因为自己的懦弱还有背负的东西让我承受不起，才想选择一死了之的。”

然后他低下头，又喃喃地说：”不过现在的话，还是…。”  
“…强烈地想要活下去。”基拉接过他的话。

“不过我们死了以后，就能够一直维持着这个姿态吧。”赫发少年笑得有些勉强，”这样算不算是一种安慰呢?喂，阿斯兰，你怎么了?！”

“伤口…疼…还有…身体有些…冷”基拉这才感觉到，宇宙的低温透过隔热布料向他袭来。抬头一看，蓝发少年已经渐渐地合上了羽睫。

“别睡，阿斯兰，睡了就醒不过来了。”  
可能是因为作为最完美的协调人并且身体状况良好的缘故，他觉得自己还能够勉强支撑。

……

时间不知道流逝了多久，但他们确定，人们不会来寻找他们了。即使知道阿斯兰和基拉在穿梭机中，又怎么能够猜测到这两个人能够在爆炸中幸存呢?

两个人都准备放弃希望了，他们再度搂紧对方，准备面对死亡。然而——

“你们两个笨蛋！！不是阿斯兰…还有那个…Freedom…基拉…吗?怎么会在这里?！”

耳机里面真·飞鸟的声音听得亲切。

END


End file.
